


Holla

by Heartofhubris



Series: what am i doing with my life [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Canada (Hetalia), Build-A-Bear, Crack, M/M, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: Y'all this is from 2016 and me and my former best friend wrote this so if he sees this... I'm still mad fuck off, y'all were trash friends
Relationships: Canada/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: what am i doing with my life [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/753111





	Holla

“mattie,” Matt said. “I have a secret. The real reason I didn't want to me. These bears make me horny. Holla.” 

“holla. Butt Matt, no.” 

“But Matt yes.” and his hand moved to Mattie butt and he squeezed it. 

“matt. Eh. Let's go somewhere private, eh.” 

“but I have a gift.” He held a bear out. “squeeze it. Like I did to your bum-a-lum.” and mattie squeezed it's butt. The bear yelled out like an orgasm “FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY.” 

"Fuck her right in the pussy!" THE Bear screamed.    
But Matt I don't have a pussy."   
"I do." And Matt pulled a cat out if his pants.

“Matt no.” 

“It's for my dad. This is yours.” 

Another bear is given and yells at the first touch “these BEARS MAKE ME HORNY. I'M A FURRY.” 

“What?” 

“what.” 

“we should fuck.” 

“but Matt I'm too kawaii.”

And then Matt threw his best on the ground like he got a touch down and yelled out 

“I'M GETTING SOME ASS.” right as the bear yelled out “THESE BEARS MAKE ME HORNY I'M A FURRY.”

And everyone in the store shushed them. 

“Matt-san take me to the stuffing machine an d STUFF ME WITH YOUR STUFFING.” 

“mattie no.” 

“MaTTIE YES.” 

And then Matthew pulled Matt along with him, to the stuffing machine. They used their gay magic and some lube and went into the machine and Matt stuffed him so good with his crepê, right into Mattie’s sugar hole until they came maple syrup. 

All over the stuffing. Matt and Mattie got out with their clothes filled with stuffing and maple syrup and the manager came over and looked right At Matt. 

“you're not allowed here anymore. How dare you not dingle me in there. That's on my bucket list!”


End file.
